Eternity
by Katrinika
Summary: An old evil and dark religion prepairing for centuries finaly find the lineage of the Holy Grail and do anything to obey what their 'god' asks them to do. Langdon is in a dificult position as Sophie is Kidnaped for the most horrible thing you could do to
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the deep, deep tunnels under the Notre dame Cathedral a group of monks and priests stood in a circle with a bonfire in the center, with out worried of the need of oxygen because of the conditioned air on the corners of the room. They were reciting a slow incantation in a small rhythm and in unison.

"Pater Noster,

Qui es in caelis, santificetur

Nomen tuum. Fiat Voluntas tua,

Sicut in caelo, et in terra.

Panem nostrum quotidianum

Da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis

Debita nostra,

Sicut et nos dimittimus

Debitoribus nostris.

Et ne nos inducas in tetationem,

Sed libera nos a malo

Amen."

To any man who, if by any luck, heard the oration would have heard a babble of words. The words were in Latin and even then if someone understood he would just come upon a normal Christian oration but there were meanings and secrets hidden behind those words, or rather behind the person's mind.

Depending on who's the father, what is temptation and what evil is, then the words have different powers in different points of view.

The monks and priests, equal in the circle ended the oration and with their preys unconsciously taking effect they allowed the masters stay in the circle as the others rose into their chambers. The Masters sat in a smaller circle with only seven men left.

"They know the truth but we can only use the girl. The boy is too young even tough it would be faster." One of the seven said.

"God has spoken. He came yesterday to me in a vision. The lineage must continue by the end of this year and we must take care of his son. We must teach him well the religion he has been lied about." Another said. A younger man in the circle, obviously the younger candidate and Master was shocked at what he was hearing.

"But elder master, are you implying that we force this girl? She already has a relationship. Shouldn't we wait? Doing something like this would be inhuman." He said.

"It is true young one but if god asks for it the it's okay. Now, all the preparations have been made. A few men should be ready but to complete the ceremony we need a very gracious item that was ripped from the church several years back." A man said.

"Do you mean the cup?" A man said and the one from before nodded.

"If I am correct, as the young one said, the girl has already a relationship who happens to be the curator of the museum. This is an art museum, true, but in the basement relies the very cup which I'm sure he'll be more than glad to give up if we offer the girl back, which we'll never do but he does not know that." The man said and the youngest didn't say anything but nod like his other companions.

"When do we strike great master?" A man asked. The eldest who had been quiet the whole time looked up.

"Today." He said.


	2. Taken

Sophie Neveu a brilliant cryptologist, found her lost family about a year ago, been dating with an extra cute ex-Harvard professor and curator of the Louvre Museum of Art, and not to mention she was one of three remaining great- a few times- grand daughter of the believed to be messiah, sat helplessly on the sofa in her living room of her French and not to mention expensive apartment.

"God I'm bored." She murmured. She stated her options of entertainment.

"Watch a movie- Nah, watched them all… Call Grandma- No, she'd be asleep… Bro- Same thing… Robert- No, working. Might aswell try to get some sleep." She said and walked to her room. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 8:30. Precisely on the day she had been given off work, Robert had to be called to study a new arrival from Egypt.

Sophie landed on her bed not so graciously and rolled and didn't bother to take of the clothes she was wearing, a long skirt with waves and a black top exactly the same with short sleeves. It was April but the room was well warmed up with central heating. Sophie just laid there breathing for a moment and caught every single sound around her. Unfortunately she didn't have an ear to catch professional kidnapers.

Downstairs a man dressed in black silently opened her door leading to the living room and didn't hear anything so he assumed it was empty. He started looking around waiting for his prey making sure to lock back up the apartment. Of course, his more confident walking and moving things did not go unnoticed by Sophie. Sophie opened her eyes with a start and stood up. She walked out of the room slowly and walked slowly to the living room. There as you went down the spiral stairs you could see a man dressed in black with hazel colored hair and blue eyes moving little things around. Sophie slowly went back to try to reach her mobile in her room but as she went back she hit a small table with a flower pot on it, setting it of balance and falling to the floor with a loud shattering noise. Sophie didn't stop looking at the man for on second and with frightened eyes she saw him look at her and take a knife out and run towards the stairs. Sophie screamed and ran into her room. She locked the hard mahogany door with a strong look and put a chair behind it and ran towards her mobile and called Robert. The phone started ringing as the man started to try to open the door and then slowly pushing hard to try to open it and Sophie became more frightened and tears started to roll down her eyes. Then Robert picked up.

"Hello Robert Langdon-" The voice said and Sophie cut him short.

"Robert! Robert Come quick please! He's going to hurt me!" Sophie cried and the guy was trying to bring down the door down yelling threatening things.

"Open up you bitch! I'm going to break down this fucking door! No one said about bringing you in one piece as long as I brought you!" The man yelled.

"Sophie? Sophie what's wrong? Who's that?" Robert asked hearing the other man yelling.

"Robert please! He' wants to take me! He's going to hurt me Robert, help me!" She cried.

"Sophie, don't move. I'm coming!" Robert said but didn't hang up even though you could hear his steps. The man finally broke down the door and Sophie screamed and hid the mobile under her bed never hanging up. Instead she dropped the telephone on her nightstand a tried to run away from the guy but he gripped her by the hand forcefully and pinned her down to the ground using his body to stop her from moving.

"Robert please come!" She cried into the telephone and the man ripped the phone of the line and threw it cross the room. The man grabbed her hand and readied his knife.

"They told me they needed your blood. Oh you'll wish you'd never been born when we take care of you and I'm going to be the first." The man said with an evil stare. Sophie tried to get away from the guy scratching him and hitting him but he barely flinched and with his knife he cut her hand making her scream each and every time. He cut her five times and made a five-pointed star on her hand and the sixth was the longer lasting and more painful one as he did a circle around it.

"Oh God! Please stop! Robert!" She screamed and cried, her hand blood red drenched in blood. Robert was driving like mad to the apartment.

"You like that symbol? The one your grand father helped you to figure out who you were? The one that helped us find you! HAHAHAHA!" He yelled laughing hysterically. There was now a damp small puddle of blood on the carpet and Sophie cried in fright and pain. He picked her up bridal style and left the room but punched him with her blood red hand and ran back into her room and started opening the window towards the fire escape but was pulled back forcefully and her head hit the nightstand and she felt dizzy. Next to the phone she whispered Robert's name and drifted to unconsciousness.


	3. Search

"Dammed bitch making things hard." He said and took her out of the apartment and entered the elevator. He pressed the button of second basement and the doors started shutting just as Robert got out of the other and ran into the apartment.

"Sophie! Sophie where are you!" He called and ran up the spiral staircases looking for Sophie and looked at the broken door on the room and fright came over him as he saw the stain of blood on the carpet and got his mobile out. He dialed his best friend's number and the only one that could help him at this moment.

"Hello? Bezu Bache speaking?" The voice at the other end asked.

"Andrew. Someone took Sophie!" Robert said nervous. Bezu Bache's name was actually Bezu Andrew Bache and Robert called him that because it was more common.

"Robert? What on earth are you talking about?" He asked.

"Exactly that Andrew. I don't know what happened. She called me at work and started creaming and calling for help and this guy hurt her and she's not here!" Robert said nervous.

"Okay, I'm on my way with a couple of my men. Don't touch anything Robert. Don't want to get blamed for another crime you didn't commit now do you?" Andrew said.

"Now who's fault was that?" Robert asked smiling at the way his friend had of living up, by an inch, the moment.

There was a knock on the door and Andrew was there with a couple of men behind him.

"Okay repeat again Robert. What exactly happened?" Andrew asked.

"I told you. She called me. She started screaming for help and I guess she was locked in the room because there were several things on the floor next to the door, which was also broken down, and there was a stain of blood next to the bed. The guy started saying something about…" Robert looked around and made sure the two men were gone before he whispered at Andrew.

"I think they're after her because she's the lineage of Mary Madeline. He knows and he's- Oh god, why the hell wasn't I here?" Robert said desperate and sat down on a chair.

"Robert, we're going to do the best to find her but if it has something to do with that then there's going to be a problem behind that." Andrew said.

"Look Andrew. I don't care how dammed difficult it is I just want her to be safe and that blood stain upstairs isn't showing any sign of that." Robert said.

"I'll do the best I can my friend. If it's a kidnapping they'll want something in return, if it has to do with her linage then it will probably something valuable, like from a museum, a museum that you work in." Andrew said and Robert looked up.

"That's it." Robert said and stood up.

"Where are you going Robert?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to the museum. An arqueologist found an Egyptian book the other day that send me to read. I thought it said something about it." Robert said.

"About what Robert? I thought the Holy Grail occurred way past Egyptian times." Andrew said.

"It did but this book was written in Latin and hidden in Egypt twenty years after the Holy Grail. It was written by a priest. A Master of the religion." Robert said and Andrew sighed.

"Hey! Martin! Piere! I'll be back in a while! If you need me just contact me on my mobile!" Andrew yelled.

"Yes sir!" A pair of voices said and Andrew followed Robert. They stepped into the elevator that the kidnaper went down through. Robert was about to press a button when Andrew stopped him and they both saw a blood stain on the button to the second basement and another bloodstain on the ground.

"God. What did that son of a bitch do to her?" Robert whispered.

"I'm going to call more men." Andrew said and took his mobile out and dialed.

The masters stood around in an alter where Sophie had been laid and prepared for an incantation.

"Occultus filia,

Pro tempus oblivio,

Fictum parvulus,

Obtineo obviam progenies."

"Hidden daughter,

In time forgotten,

Conceive child,

To continue the lineage."

They repeated the phrase over and over again and light came in swirls on top of her body and Sophie took a deep breath and regained consciousness to start her worst nightmare as her kidnaper came toward the alter she was tied on to witch a black robe and as he stood next to the altar he took his robe of revealing his naked form. Sophie knew what they were going to do to her and her eyes became teary. Then she noticed she was only wearing a robe but this one was white as his was black and Sophie's mind went back to the ceremony she had experienced years ago when she broke communication with her grandfather.

But this ceremony was evil and inhumane; unlike the one her grand father had shared with his grand mother that, apart from being a religious ceremony, it wasn't forced. The guy got on top of her and opened her robes as the music started around the pair only this one was darker and full of evil behind the words and everyone was dressed in brown which made her state the obvious, there weren't any women there. She looked back up at the guy that had kidnapped her as the agony began and she just shut her eyes trying to imagine Robert instead of her kidnaper over her. She gave up after a while and just cried his name out as she was raped tied down in a _religious_ act.

"Robert!" She screamed even though it was really annoying her kidnaper and cried there while her kidnaper found his way into ecstasy.

Robert with Andrew going down the elevator to the second basement felt a chill going down his spine and Sophie's voice calling his name. Robert shook slightly.

"Are you okay Robert?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I just- I could have sworn I heard Sophie's voice in my head." Robert said. Andrew didn't answer at this but his surprise was evident.


	4. Cut and broken

"Um. Have you told her family?" Andrew asked. Robert shook his head.

"I forgot. I'll call them now." He said and took his mobile out and dialed Sophie's grandmother's number.

Sophie lay there broken and feeling filthy all over. Her only comfort was that the youngest master had put her robe back on when everyone had left. Sophie laid on one side with her eyes staring of into the distance, her eyes not able to cry any more from all. She could barely feel herself on earth anymore. She heard close by people speaking in another language that sounded like Latin.

"Solus electus unus animus exsisto quondam affero puella parvulus pergo progenies." One said. It seemed to be the youngest one.

"Only the chosen one will be able to give the girl a child to continue the lineage." Sophie traduced in her head remembering the Latin that her grandfather had taught her.

"This wont work without him." He said.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Her kidnaper's voice said with an evil tone behind it.

"He, after all, wont do it voluntarily." Another man said.

"But great master. This is too cruel. She's an innocent woman. She doesn't deserve this way she's being treated. She's the lineage of our god, then we should be praising her." The young one said.

"True young one, but you're new as a master. You'll learn that women are not worthy of taking the lineage. When the child is born, she or he will be trained for the time when the god asks for it." The great master said. The youngest didn't say anything but guilt was devouring him on the inside.

Sophie looked up and noticed that on the roof there were symbols. There was a huge pentacle above her with representations of the night sky with millions of stars around and in it. Sophie felt light headed and flashes of color appeared in the symbols as if the sky was really there. Then she was brought back to earth when chanting began and her kidnaper appeared next to her again. Sophie felt tears in her eyes again and called for Robert again.

Robert was about to get in the car when he felt a goose bump run all over his spine as Sophie's painful cries entered his mind again.

"Robert. Are you sure you're okay?" Andrew asked.

"I just, felt as if Sophie was calling me again. God what are they doing to her?" He said. Andrew didn't look at him but prepared to call some people.

"Maybe I should drive." Andrew said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Robert said.

As they were driving down the road Andrew started calling several people.

"Something happened." Andrew said into the phone.

"Yes. She was kidnapped. You know by whom! I found him too. A book says what they'll probably do. Yes, he has been hearing her. Look. I'll meet you all in the museum. Call all the ones you can." Andrew said. Robert looked at him.

"What the hell was that?" Robert asked. Andrew took out his hand and showed it to him. In his fourth finger a large golden ring with the rose of five petals engraved on it.

"Oh. No. You were a member of the Prioratoire of Sion? Why didn't you tell me before?" Robert asked.

"Well. The others will meet us at the museum. Besides, you never asked." Andrew said.

"Her grandmother and brother are on their way too. They'll probably meet us tomorrow." Robert said. He sighed and grunted in desesperation against the car window.

"I'm such a stupid fool for letting her on her own for work." Robert said.

"We'll find her Robert. We have to." Andrew said.

"Look, we're almost there." He said and turned around a corner and the great pyramid of crystal appeared at the end of the road marking the entrance to the museum.

Sophie looked away again. The _ceremony_ had just ended and as everyone left the youngest master covered her again. Sophie looked at him in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sophie asked and the young master felt heartbroken at the sound of her voice.

"Believe me my goddess that I want to have nothing to do with this. But the great master had a vision that must be carried out no mater what. I was the only one that voted against this inhumane act, your greatness." He said.

"I am the lineage of our god am I not?" Sophie asked and the master nodded.

"Then am I or am I not more important than the great master? Am I not the one that has the visions? The one who loves and doesn't force?" Sophie asked furiously.

"Please your greatness. I ask for your forgiveness but I can not help you. The elder masters are in the religion of saint Peter who was against all female adoration. And to them, you don't have a say in the mater." The young master said.

"Then you be the one to write a wrong. You have to help me out of here. Please." Sophie begged. The young master was about to say something but then he heard an elder master calling to him.

"Forgive me my goddess. I'll try the best I can but there is very little I can do. Master or not." He said and ran of into the darkness leaving Sophie there motionless.

Sophie looked back at the ceiling and entered her sanctuary in space once again. She didn't notice the man in the shadows staring at her until he took out a knife that glistened against one of the weak torches and reached her eyes she looked his way and saw her kidnaper there. Her face paled if possible and tried to get loose even thought it was impossible.

"You'll stop calling your lover's name if you want no more pain coming towards you." He said and grabbed her hand where he had left the scar before.

"I'll make my point clear." He said and brought the knife towards her hand.

"No please! Please! Robert!" Sophie screamed and the man opened her wounds again and deeper this time.

Robert and Andrew where at the several doors to the basement opening them when suddenly Robert yelled in pain as he felt a cut in his hand.

"Robert what the _hell_ is wrong?" Andrew asked and Robert opened his hand to reveal three cuts forming the five-pointed star and the fourth one being cut into his hand followed by the fifth one and the most painful circle. Andrew watched wide eyes at his hand.

"What the hell are they doing to her?" Robert asked. He looked at Andrew who was looking at him wide eyed.

He took out his ring to reveal the outline of the rose shining slightly.

"The others are here." He said.


	5. The members

**The members**

Robert went with Andrew to the entrance of the museum while rolling around his hand a series of bandages.

"Okay, I'm severely freeked out." Robert said.

"What happens to Sophie happens to you. Someone cut her so you also get cut." Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrew, that really helped me feel better." Robert said sarcastically.

"You did ask." He said.

"Andrew. All I want at this moment is to find Sophie, bring her home safely _before_ she has to go into a hospital because of bloodloss." Robert said.

"She wont feel unless you feel, she wont bleed unless you bleed and she wont die unless you die." Andrew said.

"Okay. Back up buddy. I'm trying to make sense out of this but obviously, your confusing with each blabering word that comes out of your mout!" Robert almost yelled frustrated.

"Okay. Sophie is the great-by many times- grand daughter of god. She has gifts, powers, etc. They only get activated when she's young and is taken to a pagan ritual, or when she's an adult and gets into an inhumane ritual that's not going acording to the god's plan, and if she's not voluntering." Andrew said.

"Wow, back up. You're telling me, that Sophie was kidnapped for some king of inhumane ritual!" Robert yelled this time.

"Yes! and the only way to find her is through you." Andrew said.

"What have I got to do with it?" Robert asked.

"One: You love her, Two: You were chosen by the gods to be her true and only soulmate and Three:Since you were chosen you also have powers that we're going to need to bring to the surface to try to find Sophie." Andrew said.

"Is _that_ also why her grandfather chose me?" Robert asked and Andrew nodded. They were about to pass a couple of doors when Andrew stopped.

"Now, first rule. What ever you do, don't get freeked out when you meet them." Andrew said and oppened the door.

"Why would I get freeked out?" Robert asked and as he looked inside he nearly fell back.

"Robert, these are the members of the renaissance of Sion." Andrew said. Robert looked at the people in front of him.

"You probably know them already, Tony Blair, George Bush, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Britney Spears, Shakira, Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta Jones, Ciara, Beyonce, Kelly Klartson, Brad Pit, Angelina Jolie, also there's FBI agents Arthur Smith, Cristian Connan, Mariah Vega, Crystal Garcia, there's also teenaged agents of the CIA called Jessica, Caroline, Mathew, Luis, Daniel and Alejandra." Andrew said and Robert felt a slight headache comming in.

"Andrew, what happened?" Britney asked.

"It is for certain that it's an inhumane act that's taking place, our main priority is to find her and fast." Andrew said. Robert was standing next to him clutching his hand tightly from where blood was coming through.

"Where is he?" Tony Blair asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Robert Langdon and he will help us find Sophie faster." Andrew said.


	6. Antient Prophecie

"So, what did you guys find out?" Asked Andrew.

"The Rosern satelite followed then to an underground way but didn't come out. We used x-ray detection and there are thousands of tunels there and the satelite couldn't posibly detect them." Caroline said.

"There must be some clue as to where they have taken her?" Robert asked.

"We know that there have been spikes of supernatural activity in certain places of Paris but none seem high enough for the power she should be giving out." Dani said.

"Must be some kind of shield." Alejandra said.

"I don't care about shield, or ritual, or what ever. I want Sophie safe." Robert said.

"There is absolutely no way of finfing her if the shield is strong enough to hide her." Ciara said.

"There is a way." Antonio Banderas said and they all looked at him.

"Which way?" Robert asked.

"It's out of the question. No one is powerful enough to do that." George Bush said.

"What? Tell me, there has to be a way!" Robert was nearly yelling.

"It is posible." Antonio said. "Because he is her partner." He said pointing at Robert.

"Partner?" Jessica asked.

"Partner, as in saying that two people are united in body, soul and life. Marriage." Krystal explained.

"Wait. What does anything have to do with me! I'm not the Grand Master or a member or anything! I just want Sophie safe and back!" Robert said.

"We will. And about the Grand Master... Well." Andrew said and Robert shook his head.

"No. You can't be serious!" Robert said.

"Well, the Grand Master is the closest to the descendant. Since Sauniere died... you're the closest one _and_ he chose _you_." Andrew said.

"Stop bullshitting. Time for shoking heartattacking truths after we find Sophie!" Robert yelled.

"Okay. What about the book?" Andrew asked. Robert placed a fat book with the leather cover and a triangle in the centre. Robert openned it flicking through pages but the others just saw symbols.

"Um... Mr. Langdon, this-" Catherine started but Antonio shook his head and she didn't say anything.

"Here it is. It sais;

"In the twenty first century, when the red moon shines above the hidden world, she oh great goddess will conceive an heir. The heir shall be raised to a diferent culture from the descendant and the old magic shall be pured of the tarnished fait the conquerers created through fear. And the cries shall be ones of happyness as peace reins the Earth. He oh chosen one, father to the heir shall call for magic as darkness arises. Only he, no magic shall help. The one in the darkness that glows with light shall apear to he, chosen one and the profecie shall be completed as darkness is overthrown." Robert read.

"The red moon happens tonight." Daniel said.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"The red moon is an eclipse of the moon, when the sun's light passes slightly and reflects redish light to the whole moon. Look." Daniel said and as they looked through a window they saw a red shining moon.

"No, we're getting this wrong. The hidden world isn't Europe, it's America. America wasn't discovered until four hundred or so years after that text was writen." Jessica said.

"The southern red moon happens a week before the northern one. That means..."

"That means their plan has failed. It still doesn't tell us anything of where Sophie is!" Robert said.

"I may have some news for you." All the members turned to see a hooded young man of about twentyfive years of age. He took of his hood to reveal his ebony hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"My name is no concern of yours, either way I have no name to give you. I know where your goddess is and I can help you get her out."

"Talk." Robert said motioning him to sit.


	7. The Power of Protection

The power of Protection 

Everyone was watching the young Elder waiting to see what he had to say.

"The place where the ritual is taking place is underground bellow the Notre dame Cathedral, we're not directly connected to the Cathedral, and as a matter of fact the entrances are underground." He said. Mariah showed him her laptop where a labyrinth of underground tunnels bellow the city were shown through the Rosern Satellite.

"Point us out how we can get in." Catherine said.

"It isn't as simple, you not only have to evade the booby traps because the entrances are thousands of years old but you also have to be able to pass the magical barriers without being noticed." The young Elder said.

"How can we evade the barriers?" Andrew asked.

"You can't." He said and everyone looked at him as if saying 'what the hell are you doing here then?!' "Don't get me wrong, there is a way in but the barriers need to be taken down from the inside. I will take them down." He said.

"Wait, how do we know it's not a trap?" Blair asked.

"You don't, you have to trust me. She's being tortured, something like that I cannot bear to see." Robert looked at him in the eye.

"How exactly are they torturing her?" Robert asked in a low and obviously dangerous voice.

"I don't think you want-"

"TELL ME!!!" Robert yelled.

"She's chained to an altar that bites at her wrists and ankles, she has been cut in the hand and I believe the wound would get infected. Also…" Something told them that the following they didn't want to hear, and they were right. "The _ritual_ is to rape her until she gets pregnant." He said and everyone froze. "I must go… I will come back giving you all the information you need. Also… she is using her powers, even though the altar prevents her from using her full power… she has been able to see past the ceiling, the cathedral, the sky. She uses her powers to reach up to the stars, literally and that could be dangerous. If she isn't taken out her soul will leave her body and remain in the stars eternally unable to return." The Elder said and everyone nodded. He placed his hood back on and walked out of the room and left.

Everyone as left out of things to say. All they could do is wait for this mysterious young man to bring them information. The fate of Sophie and theirs was in that man's hands, he could help them escape with Sophie or lead them into a trap. But they were going to try; they would trust him because it was the only way to find Sophie.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Sophie had no tears to shed now, another ritual came and left and she noticed her kidnaper's anger for not screaming or pleading for him to stop. She realized that's what he wanted; all he wanted was for her to suffer. He didn't believe anything the others believed apart from raping her. He only did it for the fun whilst she saw in everyone else's eyes faith, a faith that disgusted her to the very core. It was impossible for her to grasp how anyone could believe doing this to her would bring world peace.

There was one person's eyes who captivated her more than the rest and he was someone she could trust. The youngest Elder did the steps like everyone else but Sophie noticed he didn't speak the words everyone chanted. He just looked at her with eyes promising her an escape. She trusted, she knew. She seemed to know things now that she couldn't possibly know before.

She was again lying on the cold stone wondering if she'd caught Pneumonia yet. Another ritual was about to start again and she heard the steps of the Monks and Elders coming close. But this time she felt a wave of emotions rush through her. Those promising eyes meant something, he had talked to Robert! There were also others. She wouldn't let this happen again. No, this stops now. Her kidnapper, no, his name was Pierre. She didn't know how she knew but it just came to mind. He came towards her but this time she didn't look cold or anything. She closed her eyes and though of Robert, images rushed through her mind of laugher and happy times full of love. Everyone stepped back as she started glowing and half an orb started expanding with her in the center and it stopped about five meters from the altar. Pierre touched the barrier but it burned his hand and he pulled back holding his hand tightly in pain. Everyone looked as the bracelets were let loose around her wrists and ankles showing cut skin from how tight they were. The youngest Elder hid behind a pillar as an energy wave blasted everyone back except him for hiding from the energy. Sophie felt tired and assumed a better position after conjuring somehow a duvet from nowhere to cover herself to preserve the little modesty she had left around these monks. Even as she fell into a deep relaxing sleep the barrier was still around her but she couldn't leave it, the youngest Elder knew that. She was a prisoner in the protection as the magic with which this building was made blocks her magic; then again, she destroyed an altar that was also meant to protect her. He saw the other monks and Elders getting up painfully. They would have many very noticeable bruises tomorrow.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

AN: Thanks for your reviews people and yes, I know I've taken a long time updating so sorry. Please keep reviewing.

**PS: Can someone help me in this one? I read the book in Spanish ok? So I don't really know the name of the group, the something of Sion. Can someone tell me because I wrote something I thought was the translation but I doubt it son please help. THANKS!!! **


	8. Dark Success and Bright Oportunity

Sophie opened her eyes tiredly hopping, wishing everything had been a dream and for a moment there she thought it had been because of the duvet that she had on but soon she realized it wasn't. The barrier was still up… which was a relief for her as she sat up and looked around. There wasn't anyone around, she looked all around and noticed there wasn't anyone at all there.

She heard what seemed to be murmurs through the barred door to her left corner but she knew people were actually shouting. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths concentrating in the mumbling. She felt as if the door had opened and heard everything that was taking place through the door.

O  
O

"How was that possible?! She's not supposed to have that kind of power!" A man said. They were all sitting down discussing what had happened. All with very nasty bruises everywhere, except for the youngest elder who pretended to be in pain but was really enjoying every wince and moan his other _comrades_ gave out as they talked or moved.

"It's NOT possible, the magic in this place is unbreakable!" An Elder said.

"Yeah, well it sure as hell doesn't seem like it!" Pierre yelled holding his bandaged hand in pain. The youngest Elder smirked; Sophie had gotten back at him for the cut in her hand. That hand will never be rid of the scars Pierre now had.

"How are we to continue the ritual? Or make sure she's conceived? We haven't done it in the red moon." Another elder said.

"Have we failed elders?" All the other asked.

"No, we couldn't have!" Others said.

"No… it must be… that she has already conceived! It's the only explanation! We have succeeded!" The eldest Elder said and everyone cheered as best as they could without crying out in pain. The youngest Elder cheered as well but at the same time was hoping they were wrong.

O  
O

Sophie looked at her belly in shock hopping the same as the youngest Elder… Although she wanted a child she didn't want to give those fanatic bastards the satisfaction of success.

O  
O

"We must all go and celebrate. Tomorrow during the day we go out to the city and celebrate this achievement brothers… It is the beginning of the end for evil!" An Elder said and everyone cheered.

O  
O

An achievement? What was she some stupid project? She looked up at the ceiling and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Robert…"

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"For heaven's sake?! When is that kid going to call?!" Robert yelled as he paced around the room with about fifteen eyes following his movements.

"Robert will you stay still?! You're going to make us dizzy!" Andrew exclaimed as he looked up from his laptop where he'd been going through the maze of the underground tunnels.

"Where could she be? Is she ok? WHEN THE HECK IS THAT BLOODY KID GOINT TO CALL?!" Robert yelled. Catherine and Antonio were sitting together looking at Robert.

"I bet 50 pounds he's going to keep at it for five more minutes." Antonio said.

"I'll take that bet." Catherine said. The phone rang and Robert picked up.

"About time!" Robert said and Catherine smirked.

"Dam." Antonio said and handed her the 50. Andrew placed the phone on loudspeaker.

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning. No one will be here." The voice said and everyone nodded.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Hello everyone. Sorry for no updating in sooooooooooooo long but I had lost the flow of the story and now I'm trying to pick it up again ok? So hope you like it! Please review!


	9. Next chapter

Hi everyone! I know I've been away for a while...  
¬.¬ For a looooooong while...

Well, I just wanted you to know that I lost my flare with this story and was unable to continue it.

HOWEVER!

DaVinciCodefan01 sent me a message recently telling me if he... or she... (¬¬) could continue my story and I say, sure!

So here you are people! For the next chapter please got here .net/s/5515853/1/Eternity_continued

And please comment!


End file.
